


Flu Treatment

by MeeMeeHeart777



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Doggy Style, F/M, Hospitals, Influenza, Late at Night, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The flu season is here and she gets sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flu Treatment

** **

**Monday**

**11:34 P.M.**

It was nightime in the hospital. He is at the hospital with Jill, who is sick by the flu. She is sleeping on his lap. He just took her to the emergancy room when he discovered her tempature is very high (possibly to 108°F) after their sexual activity. Chris cannot belive she'd lied to him about her health at work....

**10:34 A.M.**

It was morning time. He was working on a paper report, but got no ideas to write it. Stressed out, he went to Jill's office to help give him some ideas. However, when he went inside, he founded her, sleeping.

"Jill!"

"Wha-? Oh." She said. "Hi."

He looked at her. Before she arrived at work, Jill woke up with a headache, sore throat, cough, and diarrhea. She ran up to the bathroom and took her tempature. It read "101.5°F". She had the flu. She still decided to go to work, anyway. Chris hates letting his workers get sick and when Jill gets the flu, he took time off from work and let her stay home for an entire week (sometimes two weeks and he also get sick too sometimes too). The problem is, when she also get the stomach flu, he had to clean up the vomit that she vomits on the floor and elsewhere.  Chris told everyone two weeks if that someone comes here sick and vomits on his office, he'd punish them. So Jill don't want that to happened...

Anyways....

"Can you help me on my report?" Chris asked her.

"Not now. I'm busy."

"Are you're sure. Because there's a chance you not feeling well..."

"Get out of my office."

He sighed and then left. Soon it was time for him to go excrise. So, he wrote a note that says, "Gone for a hour. Don't destroy anything or I'll kick your ass! Thanks." and taped it to his door.

Jill decided to leave work and sleep at their house. So she called her boss that she's sick and going to leave early. She wrote a note and went to his office. By that time, she started to have the stomach flu. She tried to hold the vomit up, but have second thoughts on it, and soon it couldn't take too much for her. After she threw up twice, she ran out of his office in shame and locked her office off just before leaving to the house. Now, sick and embrassed, she cried to sleep.

When Chris came back from the gym, sweaty and tried, he discovered vomit on his floor. He screamed in angry and spent ten minutes cleaning it up.

Hours has been passed and before he knew it, it was time to go home. Whenever he's mad, sex is the thing. When he arrived at the house, he grabbed the condoms. They already have a child and he decided he can't have any more kids. Plus, he took their child, Alyssa, to his sister house.

When he went to their bedroom, Jill was in the bed, sleeping. But he decided to fuck her, anyways. He pulled her underwear off (it was a lacy red one) and took his clothes off. He put the condom on and inserted his cock into her pussy. He started to trust in and out. By that time, Jill started to wake up.

"Chris?"

"....."

Ignoring her, he went faster and harder. Soon he reached his orgasm and she did too. 

"You really don't feel so well..."

"No. I'm fine."

He grabbed the thermometer and took her temperature. It read 108°F!

"You lied to me! You're very sick! Now I got to take you to the hospital!"

He put his clothes back on and took her to the emergency room. Now she was feeling miserable as she spent the whole time.

After they had registered with the admitting secretary, a nurse took Jill and Chris to a small examining room. She gave her a examining gown and told her to take off everything expect her underwear.

"Don't worry. Everything going to be all right."

After finishing her examination prescribed her medicine, she was sent back to the car. Meanwhile, at the hospital, the staff discovered him on the floor. They immediately took him to the emergency room.

A hour has passed and she worried about him. He finally came to the car. But less capleable about.

"I got the same thing too." Chris said. "Same symptoms as you."

"I got something to tell you. I'm the one who puked in your office." Jill confessed.

"I can't be mad at you. I'll make it up for you."

The two arrived back at their house. He lead her to the bedroom before they took off their clothes and made love for two hours straight. By the time they're done, the two collasped and fell asleep. But Jill hasn't fell asleep and she thought her susprise...

"I love you." She said before she fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> The flashback will appear in the update. That will be cut on the Fanfiction post update.
> 
> BTW, I don't know anything.


End file.
